just like a television romance
by chromoplasted
Summary: Swan Queen AU. Regina Mills is the head writer/producer for New York's biggest TV Station, and Emma Swan is her troubled up-and-coming star. They've never gotten on, and the cancellation of their show doesn't make anything better.
1. Chapter 1

Three episodes.

That was all it took for Regina's new show, _Bounty Hunter: Boston_ to be cancelled.

Regina Mills – famed television writer-turned-producer; creator of SBTV's highest rated show ever, _Snow Falls_; she had writing credits on over thirty separate programs from New York's highest rating-puller station. And here she was, with a cancellation notice politely labelled _Ms. Mills_ in the station's personalized font sitting crookedly on her desk, out of place amongst the obsessively straightened possessions covering the heavy maple frame.

Sidney, her secretary, had tried to reassure her. "Everyone's got to have a few flops, Regina. Not every program can make it to air." She had bared her teeth at him and unceremoniously ordered him to leave, nearly dragging him out herself when he protested. How dare he suggest that her show was a- a _flop_? Regina Mills did not have _flops_. No, the reason for this show's cancellation was much simpler.

Emma Swan.

She had known it would be a mistake to hire the blond 'up-and-coming' star. Regina had wanted – well, she didn't know who she had wanted to fill the role of Sarah Ryder, but it sure as hell wasn't that bimbo. She had waltzed into the open casting and apparently easily impressed her head of casting, Graham – who, Regina could admit, was not usually easily impressed.

"You'll love her, Regina. Perfect for the role. Tough, emotional – her looks don't hurt either." Regina had just snorted and told him to think with the head that housed his brain. She had agreed to cast his choice in the pilot, to see how it ran with the test viewers. They had loved her.

Regina, on the other hand, did not.

Emma Swan was vulgar, rude, and did not seem to respect that Regina could fire her with a flick of her wrist, just like magic. She had constantly turned up late or disarrayed for work – "_Sorry! Had a bit of an accident," _being her usual greeting to the cast and crew. She never seemed to memorize – or even _read_ – the scripts Regina had delivered to the blonde's apartment. The crew was endlessly scrambling to write cue cards should Emma forget her lines, which was apparently every scene. The funding department had spent more on markers and cardboard than they had on costumes.

And still, the viewers had loved her. No, it was the plot, the writing, that had brought the show down. That was what the reviewers had said. It was impossible. Regina Mills _did not_ write bad shows. She wasn't the only writer on the team, of course – there was a roster of seven different writers swapped out from the other programs to write for the new show – but she was head writer, and that meant she signed off on every script. Which brought the responsibility of this cancellation directly back to her.

Groaning, Regina pinched the skin of her forehead and rubbed it in small circles, trying to ease the building headache that was threatening to flare. She was just about to call out for Sidney to cancel her meetings for the rest of the day and head home when a loud, ungraceful knock penetrated the walls of her office.

"Regina? You in there? Helloooo- oh." Emma stopped suddenly when the door had been flung open, revealing the flustered brunette.

"Ms Swan." Regina asked through gritted teeth. She was going to skin Sidney for letting the blonde into her office. Anyone who wanted an appointment with Regina Mills usually had a three week wait before them. "May I ask why my secretary didn't stop you? Not that the pleasure of your company is unwelcome, of course." Her tone suggested otherwise.

"You have a secretary? Oh, that guy at the desk out there? He let me in. Said you didn't have any meetings for half an hour." Emma slunk past Regina, who was still holding the open door, and threw herself onto the black leather couch. Regina made a mental note to flay Sidney alive later.

"Can I help you with something, Ms Swan, or are you just here to pester me? I can assure you, I have many other things to be doing besides mollycoddling you."

"Geez, relax, your majesty. Too high and mighty for a lowly actress like me? Might want to take that stick out."

"A _failed_ actress, you mean," Regina retorted, ignoring the blonde's tasteless remark.

"Hey, the show wouldn't have flopped if your team had taken my input."

"You don't get to offer input, Ms Swan. Your _input_ would have turned my show into a B-grade soft pornography."

"Hey! What was wrong with my suggestions?" Emma protested.

Regina smirked at the other woman before striding across her office to one of many labelled filing cabinets. It took her less than ten seconds to select the correct drawer and rummage through it, withdrawing a torn, wrinkled piece of paper.

"You kept that-" Regina quickly cut the blonde off.

"Item one. The heroine should always carry a gun, which she fires at least twice an episode."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You played a bounty hunter, Ms Swan, not a gun-toting lunatic. And I'm fairly sure that's illegal in most states."

"You would know."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Item number two, Ms Swan. The heroine should have a talking animal sidekick."

"Heaps of heroes having talking pets!"

"Not bounty hunters in Massachusetts." Emma's indignant frown grew deeper. "Item three. The heroine should always wear leather. What on earth were you thinking with this one, Ms Swan?"

"Leather is sexy."

"It's impractical to run around and catch miscreants in. It's tight, it's hot, and it's also highly expensive," she added, looking down her nose at Emma.

"Y'know, you sure know a lot about leather, Regina." Regina turned to smile widely at Emma, who couldn't help but feel unsettled.

"That's none of your concern, dear." The blank look the blonde's face produced was almost worth the disruption in her office. Almost. "And finally, item four. The heroine should only be attracted to members of the female gender."

"There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Of course there's not, dear, except that we had already hired Mr Booth to play your love interest, and you insisted on eyeing every female character on set like they were a piece of meat. There was no chemistry between you two! You barely even looked at him during your scenes together."

"Ugh. Don't get me wrong, Regina, August is a great guy, but he acts like he's made of wood. You couldn't pay me to hook up with him."

"That _is _what we were paying you for, Ms Swan."

"You can't buy chemistry, 'Gina. It's… well… it's chemical," Emma declared.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Thank you for that wisdom, Ms Swan. Truly enlightening. Now, was there anything you actually wanted before I kick you out of my office?"

"What? Oh, yeah! Gold sent me here."

"That's Mr Gold."

"Right, whatever. Mr Gold. He wanted me to tell you there's a staff meeting for the cancellation tomorrow at ten, Meeting Room 3."

"Did he say why he couldn't just send a memo to Sidney, instead of sending you to invade my office?" Mr Gold was SBTV's CEO, and despite spending much of his time trying to infuriate Regina with his petty favours, he knew how to run a station – which left Regina wondering why he had turned her latest starlet into a messenger girl.

"Yeah, he said you would have probably already left if I didn't get here in time, and that you'd be ignoring all calls. Can't stand to lose for once, Regina?" Emma smirked. Eyes flashing dangerously, Regina slowly advanced to the woman on the black leather couch. "Lost? You think I _lost_, Ms Swan? _I'm_ not the reason the show got cancelled. Maybe if you had focused on reading your scripts rather than sleeping off one night stands, we might have made it past three episodes." She stopped advancing when she was less than an arm's length from the blonde, glaring down at her ominously.

"Oh, so now my sex life is what got us cancelled? Y'know, considering you look like you haven't been laid since the dinosaurs became extinct, I'd say you were jealous."

"Oh, you should be so lucky, Ms Swan." This time it was Regina's turn to smirk. Emma shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Now, if you're quite done with this childish intrusion, I'd like you to leave my office." _And preferably never come back, _she thought.

"Whatever, Regina. I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow anyway." Emma stood up, peeling her skin away from Regina's leather couch. _The bitch was right,_ she mused.

"I thought the meeting was for staff only?" Regina asked sharply.

Emma shrugged. "Gold asked me to come too. Something about 'future plans', I think? See you tomorrow, 'Gina." Emma left the office to the sound of Regina grinding her teeth. The one good thing to come out of this cancellation was the fact that she wouldn't have to see the actress again, and now Gold was cooking up one scheme or another. Regina resolved to make sure that Ms Swan was reassigned to a different department – she might make a barely decent weathergirl, maybe – if she couldn't get rid of her altogether. Usually a cancellation would move a budding actress to the bottom of the proverbial heap, but Mr Gold seemed to have a fixation with the blonde.

Rolling her temples between her fingertips again, Regina grasped her purse and strode from the office, ignoring Sidney's attempts to get her attention. She decided that a glass or two of red wine would not be entirely undeserved.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Ruby, she's the biggest bitch I've ever met. She, like… _feeds_ off the misery of others. She's some sort of… emotion succubus!" Emma dropped her head onto the dirty bar counter, much to her friend Ruby's distaste.

"She's not that bad. I've worked with her way longer than you have, babe. You get used to her after a while." Ruby was one of SBTV's biggest successes, having risen to fame as a minor character in _Snow Falls._ She mostly did minor appearances and promotions for the station nowadays, proclaiming she 'needed a break' from the life of an actress. Emma had snorted when she heard that, knowing that all Ruby really wanted was more time with her girlfriend Belle.

"I know, but she must have liked you for some ungodly reason. She treats me like an unwanted piece of gum under her shoe or something." Emma signalled the bartender for another shot.

"Wouldn't anyone not want a piece of gum on their shoe?"

"You know what I mean, Rubes. She's driving me mad." Emma downed the shot that had just appeared in front of her and called for another. Ruby glanced at her, frowning. "Don't you think you've had enough? I thought you said you had a meeting tomorrow."

"I'm fine, Ruby. Just a few more shots, okay?" Ruby shrugged noncommittally. Emma went back to mulling over her empty glass. A few minutes, and substantially more shots, passed before Emma spoke again.

"How the fuck does she get into those tight-ass pencil skirts anyway? Does she paint them on?"

"Who?" asked Ruby, confused.

"Regina. Have you seen those things? They're practically safety hazards. I don't think she should be allowed to wear those to work."

Ruby just shook her head. "You've definitely had too much, babe. I'm going to the bathroom. When I get back, we're going, okay?" Emma didn't respond, staring blankly at her glass with glazed eyes. Ruby didn't want to know what she was picturing. "Wait right here, okay?" she repeated, hoping Emma would show some sign of having heard. Nothing. Ruby walked away with a sigh, hoping that Emma could just stay in one place for a few minutes.

* * *

Emma barely noticed Ruby leaving, distracted by her own thoughts. _It was Regina that had distracted her from learning her lines in the first place, with her black stilettos and her tight skirts and her unbuttoned blouses and her stupid sexy smirk. Regina had wanted her to fail. That bitch. _Emma stood up, sending a quick text to Ruby as she made to leave.

_Need to talk to Regina about the show. See you later. Emma_

Emma still remembered Regina's penthouse apartment from a _Snow Falls_ premiere party a few years ago, where she'd gone as Ruby's plus-one. She hadn't even noticed the host back then, preferring to spend the night flirting with Ruby's particularly attractive co-host Belle, who had in turn spent the night flirting with Emma's date herself. Emma figured that Regina's apartment couldn't be more than twenty blocks from the bar. How big could New York be, anyway?

* * *

Regina had just finished her second glass of wine when a knock interrupted her bedtime preparations. She glanced across to her intercom, but it hadn't been paged. _How did anyone get up here?_ Another loud, uncoordinated knock followed, accompanied by a brash yell.

"Regina, let me in! So help me, I will knock this door down." Regina narrowed her eyes instantly, recognizing Emma's voice. She strode angrily to the door and flung it open. "Ms Swan, you better have a good reason to be at my apartment at one in the morning, or I am going to personally murder you. How did you even get up here?"

"Some man let me in. Recognized me from the show. And I have a goddamn reason, Regina. I…" Emma trailed off as she noticed Regina's outfit, consisting of a black silk robe, and god-knew-what underneath it.

"Yes? You what?" A response from the blonde was not forthcoming. Regina snarled at her, sniffing distastefully. "You stink of liquor."

"I'm not the only one who's been drinking," Emma retorted, gesturing to the half full bottle of Merlot on Regina's coffee table. Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ms Swan, but I'm the only one who can apparently control herself."

"I'm not drunk," Emma protested. "Maybe I'm a little tipsy, that's it."

Regina barely resisted the urge to physically haul the blonde from her apartment herself. "Since you appear to have no actual reason for being here, I'm asking you to leave. Right now. And rest assured, this incident is going to be reported to Human Resources for harassment."

"Harassment? Fuck off, 'Gina. This isn't harassment."

"Ms Swan, your language is entirely-" Regina's latest insult was cut off as Emma pushed her against the wall, bringing their lips together passionately. Regina tried to struggle away from the kiss, but Emma held her tightly, one arm around Regina's waist and the other tangled in her short black hair. Pressing their bodies together, Emma trailed her mouth down Regina's neck. "Now this is harassment, 'Gina." Breathing roughly, Regina tried again. "Ms Swan, you need to-" Her demands were met with Emma sucking harshly on her neck, leaving a mark that was sure to last days, before reclaiming the brunette's lips. And suddenly, Regina pushed back, deepening the kiss herself. Some part of Regina's mind was screaming at her to stop, but she ignored it, pushing at Emma's mouth with her tongue, seeking entrance. Emma acquired almost instantly, allowing the intrusion as she lowered her hand to grasp Regina's ass and pull her even closer, grinding her jean-clad legs against Regina's silk robe. Pulling away from the kiss, Emma nipped at Regina's neck, tracing her jawline up to her ear before gently biting on it. "Fuck, I want you, Regina," she breathed into her ear.

Regina growled in agreement. The blonde wouldn't have been her first choice for something like this, but it had been too long since her last time and she was sure that the other woman's mouth would be useful for more than just half-rate arguments. Regina was already deciding just where she'd like it first when a blaring noise made the pair jump apart.

"_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme, I'm on the hunt I'm after you, mouth is alive with juices like wine and I'm hungry like the wolf…"_

"Fuck," Emma muttered, reaching into her back pocket for her phone. Flicking it open, she snarled into the device. "What do you want, Ruby?" Regina pushed the blonde away as she regained her senses, tightening her robe around herself. "Yes, I know what time it is. No, I'm fine. Yeah, tomorrow. See you then. Say goodnight to Belle for me." She flipped the phone shut with a snap. "Regina-"

"You need to leave, Ms Swan. This was a mistake. I'll see you at the meeting, and you are not to mention this again under any circumstances. Ever." She gestured to the door. "You can let yourself out." She spun around, marching to her own room and locking the door with a soft _click_, and hoping the blonde would actually leave. Moments later, she heard the door slam, and breathed a sigh of relief over the beats of her wildly pacing heart.

_What the hell was that?_ She thought.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! This is my first real fanfiction, so let me know what you think by leaving a review. New chapter should be up soon if you guys want it, with a bit of an M rating. Cheers! - chromoplasted


	2. Chapter 2

It was 9 AM on a Wednesday morning, and Emma Swan was nursing one of the biggest hangovers of her life. The incessant droning of the funders at the stupid meeting didn't help either, speaking delicately about refunded projects and reimbursements and account relocations. Emma didn't know why Gold had insisted on her being here. Sure, she had been the star of the show, but she had nothing to do with this side of it. This was all Regina's department.

"We appreciate your concern, but we can assure you that all refunding will be taken care of by our more than capable financial division," Regina's voice declared from the seat on her right._ Speak of the devil,_ Emma mused. By whatever divine (or less-than-divine, for that matter) intervention, the pair had somehow ended up sitting next to each other at the circular table. "Kathryn is assured to have the assets organized by then end of the week," she continued, nodding at the blonde financer to her own right. Kathryn smiled broadly at the brunette in response, and Emma's stomach flipped again. _From the alcohol_, she told herself. She glared at the woman anyway, as a precaution.

Regina was going off on another self-serving monologue, and Emma had to resist the urge to just collapse onto the table. She made her best attempt to keep her head up and her eyes open anyway. _Stay awake,_ she though, drumming her fingers on the table, trying to focus on the rhythm. A pointed glare and nudge in the stomach from Regina quickly stopped that.

"Bitch," Emma muttered, so quietly she could barely hear herself. Regina had, however, judging from the way she had rubbed her leg against Emma's before promptly stomping on her canvas-enclosed feet. With her black stilettos. Painfully.

Managing to resist the cry that tugged at her lips, Emma merely winced, which still earned her a concerned look from Gold and half of the table. She smiled reassuringly back at them, hoping they'd just think she had contracted particularly bad cramps or something.

Turning her attention back to the woman on her right, Emma's mind whirled through possible (and mostly illegal) revenge plots. In the end, she decided that she preferred simple, immediate revenge over something more complicated that included handcuffs and a lot of leather. A smile twisted her lips as she lowered her hand and began drumming her fingers once more.

* * *

The brunette immediately stiffened in her seat when she felt someone's touch on her leg. She narrowed her eyes at the woman next to her, who returned a smirk at Regina's reaction. She had never wanted to throttle someone more than she did at that moment.

"You were saying, Regina?" Gold's voice stirred her from her murderous thoughts and back to the waiting table. "Yes, sorry," she continued. "There are several potential pilots we have ready for revision, but we'll need more time to look over them." The fingers had stopped drumming and had begun tracing the outside of her thigh through the tailored skirt.

"Actually, that's one of my purposes in calling this meeting," Gold replied. "And it's why I asked Emma along." The blonde nodded at her name, not ceasing the movements of her fingers. Regina clenched her thighs uncomfortably. "I want you to work on an entirely new show, Regina. And I want Emma to help you."

"What?" The exclamation escaped Regina before she could stop it. "Sorry, I mean- that's a highly unusual request." That much was true at least. Actors working with writers was not unheard of, but those actors were experienced, and often largely in charge of the projects – not barely heard of starlets.

"Oh, I understand that. But, as I'm sure you can agree, Regina, Emma is one of our station's greatest current assets, and she's contracted for the next two years. I need you to create a role that fits her perfectly, to push her into the spotlight, so to speak." Emma's fingers were now toying with the lower lining of her skirt, dancing over her knees before sliding the tips over the cotton edge. Regina was definitely planning to push her into something, yes. Preferably a bear trap or an elevator shaft.

Attempting to regain her composure despite Emma's fingers, which were now pushing her skirt further up her leg, Regina smiled and nodded at the older man. "Of course. I'll get started as soon as I can reassign the other projects." She needed this meeting to be over, now. She could deal with manipulating her way out of this project later.

Gold returned her smile. "No need, Regina. I took the liberty of reassigning them myself. They're in good hands, I assure you." Regina simply nodded again, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Well then, I think that's everything covered. Anyone have anything else to bring up?" He inclined his head to the rest of the table. Amongst a murmuring of '_no's_', Emma took the chance to slide her hand all the way up Regina's thigh, her fingers gently caressing the lace of her underwear. "Meeting adjourned, then." Regina shot up faster than she thought was physically possible, straightening her skirt to its former length in the process. A few glances were tossed her way, but she ignored them in favour of the woman to her left.

"Ms Swan, shall we have a few words in my office? I feel we should discuss this… project." Her accompanying glare transformed Emma's grin into a look of horror within mere seconds.

* * *

They had barely crossed the entrance into Regina's office when Emma tried to speak. "Regina, I-"

"No, Ms Swan. No talking. Sit." Regina gestured to the leather lounge. Emma swallowed and sat, but did not try to speak again. Regina took the seat opposite her, remaining silent, a single raised eyebrow lingering as Regina gazed at the blonde. Several more moments passed before Regina spoke.

"Ms Swan. If you ever pull a stunt like that again, especially while I am working, I will have you thrown out of this studio faster than you can imagine. Consider yourself lucky that Gold is taken with you, otherwise I would have no qualms in dragging you out myself."

"Regina, I really don't get what you're so worked up about. I was just having some fun."

"Fun? This is what you call fun?" Regina wrenched off the black scarf around her neck to reveal a rather blotchy red mark. "I call it harassment. It's going to take days for this to heal. I don't know what else you consider _fun_, but rest assured I want no part it in."

"Really? Because that's sure as hell not what it felt like last night, Regina. You fucking kissed me back." The brunette shot her a venomous look and stood up, swiftly crossing the small space between them in a matter of heartbeats. Usually, this intimidated whoever Regina was meeting with enough to have them scrambling from the office. She was surprised when Emma smirked back up at her. "So, Regina?"

"So _what_, Swan?"

"So, _Mills_, I think you're bullshit. I don't think you could get me out of her, even if you wanted to."

"I can assure you your presence causes me no satisfaction whatsoever. Your departure, yes. I have no great desire for you to remain in my office."

"Prove it, then."

"What?"

"Make me leave." And suddenly, Regina was being pulled down as Emma roughly claimed her lips again. She felt herself being flipped over roughly and pinned to the seat by Emma's knees on either side of her. Emma's hand was at the back of her neck, twisting in her black tresses as the other greedily grabbed her ass to pull their hips together. Regina felt herself giving into the blonde's ministrations almost instantly. Emma Swan might have been the most infuriating woman she had ever met, but Regina had to admit she was also one of the more talented kissers she'd experienced.

"Do you know how mad you drive me in those fucking skirts?" Emma asked breathily as she trailed kisses down Regina's jawline, punctuating each word with a nip of her teeth. "How could you expect me not to touch you, when you're being so goddamn arrogant and bossy in those meetings? I didn't want to touch you under that table, I wanted to lay you on it and-" Regina shut her up by pulling her back down for another kiss, against her better judgement. "Remember what I said, Ms Swan. No talking."

* * *

Emma moaned at Regina's command and ground their bodies together again, producing what could almost be considered a whimper from the woman beneath her. Still kissing furiously, she repeated the motion, and again, hoping for Regina to repeat the noise. She wasn't disappointed as the brunette sighed beneath her. Emma felt a sharp pain in her back as Regina's nails dug in, and another one as her other hand gripped her ass. She was sure that there would be indentations, even through the tight denim of her jeans.

"_Fuck,_ Regina. Are you_ trying_ to hurt me?" Emma breathed into Regina's ear – breaking the 'no talking' rule, but she really couldn't care less – before nibbling on it sharply.

"_Yes_," Regina retorted, harshly biting on Emma's neck. She could feel the vessels breaking beneath Regina's teeth, and possibly the trickle of blood, but Emma just gasped, bucking her hips into the other woman again. "Dammit, 'Gina." Emma sat up, still pinning the brunette between her knees, and laid her hands on the first button of Regina's shirt. "Should I take it off?" She breathed teasingly. Regina glared up at her with lust filled eyes, daring her. Emma simply smirked, her fingers toying with the first button as Regina's hands trailed up her sides, grasping her hips and rolling into them. "Do it, Swan." Emma slid the first button through the hole, her fingers gently stroking the newly exposed skin, delicately lingering over the bruise she had made the night before. Impatiently, Regina groaned, thrusting her hips into Emma's once more. "Just take it off. Now!" Emma shrugged, but a wicked grin crossed her face. "Your wish is my command, your majesty." Roughly gripping both sides of the blouse, Emma pulled suddenly, tearing most of the buttons off. Regina almost cried out at the damage to her shirt, but a hand instantly moved to caress her lace-covered breast, cupping the warm flesh gently, and her indignant cry turned to a breathy moan. Emma lunged in for another kiss, slipping her fingers under the lace to seize a peaked nipple. A whimper escaped Regina's mouth as Emma lowered her mouth to circle the peak with her tongue before sucking intensely. She arched herself into Emma's touch, struggling desperately to gain more contact. Emma's lips twisted into a smile around Regina's nipple, giving it another hard suck before pulling back.

Regina groaned. "Stop playing around, Ms Swan."

"Who's playing around?" Emma grinned, dancing her fingers over Regina's skirt. "I have my eyes on the prize. It just might not be so hard to get to it if your skirt wasn't so tight." Regina's brown eyes met Emma's as she raised her head to whisper huskily.

"I distinctly remember you just saying that you liked my skirts."

Emma groaned deeply, nodding her approval; her fingers busily running down Regina's exposed skin before hooking the lower edge of the grey material. "This isn't gonna come off easy, so forgive me for taking a shortcut," she said, grasping the edges of the skirt. She slowly pulled it up as far as it would go, revealing inch after inch of soft, unmarred skin. "Oh god, Regina," she breathed, as the scent of the brunette's arousal hit her at the same time as a hint of the sight of her lacy black underwear. But still her fingers lingered, grazing over skin, closer to her target with each stroke.

"Get _on_ with it, Ms Swan!" Regina uttered, almost whimpering as Emma's fingers drew even closer.

"You know, _Ms Mills_, I'd almost think you wanted me."

Regina's eyes flashed, a mixture of both arousal and anger. "Fuck you."

"Gladly," Emma replied, as another voice called, "Regina?"

"Fuck." Regina sat up, easily flipping Emma onto the floor. "That's Gold."

Emma, wincing from where she had landed on her elbow, shot a glare at the other woman. "So?"

"S- so? So _this_!" she whispered indignantly, gesturing to her torn shirt. Beyond the wooden doors, Gold called again. "Regina, are you still here? Sidney's on lunch." Eyes moving frantically, Regina locked on to Emma's red jacket, still slung over the arm of the lounge.

"Nuh-uh. No." Emma followed Regina's steps to the jacket. "That's mine."

"Well, that shirt was _mine_. One of my favourites, in fact. Now hide yourself before I have to hide your body!" She swung the jacket on and zipped it up to her neck, hiding most of the damage to her shirt. "Coming! One second," she said in a raised tone, while nudging her head in the direction of her desk.

Reluctantly, Emma swiftly crossed the short distance between the lounge and the maple desk on her knees, wincing all the while. Settling herself into the painfully small opening, she prayed to – well, something – that Regina could get Gold out of the room quickly.

* * *

"Regina," Gold greeted the still slightly dishevelled woman. She nodded in return. Gazing around her office scathingly, he returned his eyes to hers with a look of mild confusion. "Is Emma not here? I understood that the two of you were discussing the task I set you." Regina looked almost frantic at his words.

"Yes!" She replied, far too quickly and far too loudly. "I mean, yes," she tried again. "She was just here, in fact. We've discussed several possible routes. Ms Swan decided to think them over in her own time – try to get the feel of the characters. You know the game."

"Indeed," was his only response. Regina tried not to appear uncomfortable as he dragged his eyes over her form, lingering on the abominably red jacket. "Well, I want to hear from the two of you as soon as you decide on something. Pass on the message for me, dearie?" Regina nodded stiffly, willing the older man to move faster, leave quicker. Her internal sigh of relief was almost audible when his hand finally rested on the silver door handle. "Oh, and Regina?" He added, twisting his head around, the hint of a smile gracing his lips. "Try not to let her rough you up too much."


End file.
